Lions of Namea
Homeworld and Recruitment The Saber'Akh The Saber'Akh, also known as the Namean lion, are similar to the lions that once roamed ancient Terra. However they are much larger in size with a pure white hide. The Saber'Akh Trials When the sons of the Tribes on Namea come of age they are to partake in the Saber'Akh Trials. They are given a Bagh Nakha, a claw weapon made from the bones of a Saber'Akh. No food or water is brought with them, instead they are to survive on what the jungle can provide. The goal of the trial is to hunt down a Saber'Akh and slay it; then bring back it's mane to the village elders as proof. Those that succeed are to be evaluated by the Astartes of the Lions of Namea and if proven worthy, start the initiation process. This will bring great honor to the village and the family. Those that fail are usually killed by the Saber'Akh. However, on a rare occasion they prove to be either cowards, to afraid to face the trial. Or are somehow rendered unable to finish the trial, usually because of injuries sustained from the fight with the Saber'Akh or from one of the myriad of other dangers lurking in the jungles of Namea. Those that fail because of cowardice are condemned to forever wander the jungle alone, never to return to their village for the shame that they have brought to their family and village. History The battle of Aethra An enormous waaagh! had been formed by the Ork warlord Nazgral Badtooth. The Orks assaulted the planet of Aethra within the Numantian sector. Their sudden appearance catching the imperial forces off guard. The local PDF troops were quickly crushed by the ferocious onslaught of the Ork waaagh. Within days the Orks had taken over the world completely. Millions of imperial citizens slaughtered indiscriminately. The closest of the Imperial forces were the Lions of Namea and as such they were the first to respond to the imminent threat posed to the sector. Sending no less than seven full War Hosts in order to stop the Orks before they could move on to the next world. They fought alone against overwhelming odds. It was during this battle that the flaw within their gene-seed were first discovered. Losing ground against the onslaught of the green tide, heavily outnumbered by the ork forces. The Lions, seeing their brothers fall next to them went into an uncontrollable rage, becoming stronger, faster and more ferocious. The Orks, no match for the rage induced marines were being slaughtered and pushed back. Nazgral Badtooth realised that he did not have enough forces left to defeat the Lions in their current state, and being much more intelligent than the average ork, he ordered a retreat. The remaining Ork forces scrambled into their ships and fled from the sector. Goreshak Irongob vowed that he would come back once more, even stronger, and destroy the Lions for interfering with his plans. The Lions, robbed of an enemy, turned on eachother. Brother killing brother without mercy. Until Sat’okh Akan, called out to his brothers. His voice cutting through the cacophony of battle and finally reaching his brothers, calming their minds and slowly pulling them out of their rage induced state. The Aftermath After the battle of Aethra, the Chapter Masters of the Lions of Namea created a new role within the chapter, one that would keep them from ever committing the horrible sins they had done during their battle with the Orks. The Blackmanes were created. A combination of a chaplain and a sergeant. Each pride within the chapter were to be led by one. They would be tasked with overseeing the spiritual and psychological health of their brothers. But more importantly to keep them from ever giving in to the primordinal rage during battle again. The Tsavo twins knew how grave of a sin they had committed and never wanted their brothers to feel the pain of killing their own again. This incident also put the Lions on the watchlist of the Ecclesiarchy, sending Inquisitor Cyrax Braylock together with the Adeptus Sororitas of the Order of the Azure Flame to evaluate the Astartes of the Lions of Namea and to make sure no further transgressions would be made. Doctrines and Codex Adherence Abhor the psyker Their proximity to the warp makes the space marine chapters of the Numantian sector harbor a deep distrust and resentment for those tainted by it's powers. They will never make use of Librarians for this very reason. However they do make use of both Astropaths and Navigators, their ability to commune directly with the Emperor makes them especially revered. Chapter Organization The lions of Namea does not follow the traditional chapter organization of the codex astartes. Rather, their chapter organization is similar to that of the Space Wolves chapter. Like the Space Wolves the War hosts (Companies) within the chapter are fully self-contained armies; with all the troops, vehicles, equipment and spacecraft necessary to make war. Troop Types * Lion Guard A rough equivalent to veterans of other chapters. They serve a multitude of roles within the chapter. Acting as either individual squads of veterans on the battlefield or as a command squad for the White Lion of the War Host to which they are assigned. * Prey Stalkers A certain level of restraint is required in order to sit back and use long range weaponry rather than meeting your foe in close combat, something the younger members lack altogether. A trait only acquired by years of service and as such the Prey Stalkers are made up of some of the oldest members of the chapter. For they have learned that not all, only most, things can be solved by brutally hacking away at your foes in hand-to-hand combat. They are equal to that of a Devestator squad. * Shadow Hunters The Scouts of the chapter. However they are not the inexperienced recruits of other chapters. The Shadow Hunters are usually drawn from the Lion Brethren, having seen multiple combats, they have experience under their belts. Only those who display the patience of the hunt and have mastered the art of stealth are drawn upon. Their tasks are many, everything from basic reconnaissance to assassinations or surprise attacks. * Lion Brethren The Lion Brethren, comparable to Tactical Marines of other chapters. They make up the bulk of the War Hosts within the chapter. Practiced in most forms of combat they are some of the most versitile warriors. They have learned to fully control the rage, with very few exceptions, making them less likely to be consumed by it. * Blood Fangs Neophytes of the Lions of Names. It is here that those who have finished their basic training and initiation rites end up. Desperate to prove themselves the Blood Fangs charge headlong into the fray of battle in hope that they will stand out to their more senior brothers and start their climb within the ranks of the chapter. * Shadow Wings Blood Fangs that are particularly "enthusiastic" end up in the Shadow Wings. Strapped with an assault pack they are able to enjoy the bloodshed faster than their brothers, for patience is not a common virtue of a member of the Lions. * Dusk Stalkers The bikers of the chapter. Usually they are alone, ahead of the rest of their brothers, on missions varying from long-range hunting or chasing down a fleeing enemy. * Shadow Wardens Mounted on Saber'Akhs, the native lion creatures that inhabit their Homeworld of Namea, these warriors are a rare sight on the battlefield. Only a select few are able to tame a Saber'Akh, but those that do share a strong bond with the creature. With both marine and mount being able to dish out severe damage to their opponents. They are indeed a fearsome sight to behold on the battlefield. * Lionkin All of the space marines within the chapter are trained to control the primordial rage, to fight just beyond the limit of losing control. The Lionkin however takes this even further, able to be consumed more by the rage without loing control and thus able to harness more of the power it grants them. They are equal to those of the Wulfen within the Space Wolves chapter. Altough the Lionkin has no change in appearance like the Wulfen. * The Untamed Those that are consumed by the primoridal rage are sentenced to a quest of atonement. They are to fight alone, removed from their prides (squads) and their battle brothers, to prove that they can control the rage and not be consumed by it. The Nomads are closely watched and guieded by the Blackmanes of the chapter. They are the equivalent to the Lone Wolves of the Space Wolves chapter. Command Ranks * Patriarch The Chapter masters of the Lions are awarded the title of Patriarch. A position currently held by the Tsavo twins, Takoto and Taagan, The Twin Fangs. * White Lion Leading the War Hosts (companies) of the chapter are the White Lions (captains). Currently only 5 White Lions are present within the chapter. Each War Host are named after the White Lion leading them. * Blackmanes Blackmanes are unique, in that they hold the combined role of a Chaplain and a Sergeant. Each pride within the chapter is led by one. They are tasked with overseeing the spiritual and psychological health of their brothers. But more importantly to keep them from giving in to the primordial rage. * Ironmanes Oversees the usual tasks given to Techmarines of other chapters. * Whitemanes Oversees the usual tasks given to Apothecaries of other chapters. Notable Members * Taagan Tsavo Taagan Tsavo, one of the twin Patriarchs of the Lions. He is associated with the trickster god Elegua, cunning and devious. His way of tackling the Saber'Akh trials a testament to this. Rather than using brute strength, he set a trap for the beast, utilising his patience and cunning to best his foe. * Takoto Tsavo Takoto Tsavo, the other twin Patriarch of the chapter. Associated with the god of war, Ogun, strong and ruthless. He approached the trials differently than his twin brother. Choosing to fight the beast head on and besting it with shear strength. A feat few humans would be able to do. * Sat’okh Akan Sat'okh Akan now holds the position of Blackmane Patriarch. He is considered the saviour of the chapter. For he, and he alone brought back his brothers who were consumed with the Primordial rage during the battle on Aethra.